The present invention generally relates to surgical navigation systems, and more specifically, but not exclusively, is directed to a device used for fluoroscopic registration of the spinal column.
Computer assisted image-guided medical and surgical navigation systems are known and used to generate images in order to guide doctors during surgical procedures. A number of different types of surgical navigation systems have been described that provide indications of position and/or orientation of patient anatomy, implants, and medical instruments during medical or surgical procedures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,454 to Bucholz, PCT Application No. PCT/US94/04530 (Publication No. WO94/24933) to Bucholz, and PCT Application No. PCT/US95/12894 (Publication No. WO96/11624) to Bucholz et al., each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, disclose systems for use during surgical procedures using scans generated by a scanner prior to the procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,548 to Foley et al., which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a percutaneous registration apparatus and computer assisted surgical navigation system for use during spinal surgery. In the '548 Foley patent, vertebral registration is achieved through a posterior incision and anchoring the identification superstructure to the spinous process. In one example, a surgeon inserts a screw and engages it to the spinous process, and attaches the identification superstructure to the screw. However, surgical navigation cannot begin until after the screw engaged to the vertebral body. In another example, a registration device is provided that includes a clamp engaged to the spinous process and the identification superstructure is attached to the registration device. Due to the irregular shape of the pedicles, securing the clamp to the pedicles can be difficult and therefore a rigid or secure connection can be difficult to obtain and maintain. Furthermore, registration from the spinous process requires an incision for each vertebral level that is to be registered.
There remains a need for methods and devices for registration of the spinal column that can be easily and securely affixed to the spinal column and also allow registration of more than one vertebral level.